1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an exhaust gas cleaner, and more particularly to a catalyst container built in an exhaust manifold of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known in the art to pass the engine exhausts of motor vehicles through a catalyst container for cleaning out the three noxious components of the engine exhausts, HC, CO and NO.sub.x, simultaneously by thermal chemical reactions. In such a case, the catalyst container is preferred to be mounted in the vicinity of the exhaust manifold of the engine, as the exhaust gas is subjected to the thermal chemical reactions in the presence of the catalyst immediately after its generation and while it is still at a high temperature level, requiring a smaller amount of catalyst to attain a high cleaning efficiency than in a case where the catalyst container is mounted in a position remote from the exhaust manifold of the engine. However, the conventional internal engines usually have the catalyst container mounted in a position contiguous to the muffler which lies remote from the exhaust manifold of the engine, with the result that the catalyst can clean the exhaust gas only in a low efficiency.